An Intra-spinal decompression implant comprises of two plate attachments to a titanium metal implant that fits between the spinous processes of the vertebrae in the lower back, decompressing the neuro elements. These devices are implanted without fixation to the bone or ligament to preserve physiological spinal motion. These devices are particularly useful for patients who suffer from degenerative disc disease, spinal stenosis, or lateral recess syndrome. Such device has many advantages, including easy installation and therefore capable of decompressing the spinal canal and nerve roots quickly and efficiently.
The Intra-spinal decompression implants available to date in the market require different size of side plates and/or different size of implant body for different spinal levels or different patients. They are also prone to moving from the intended location. The following Website provides a good description of one the available Intra-spinal decompression implants in the market: http://www.ispub.com/ostia/index.php? xmlFilePath=journals/ijmist/vol1n1/xstop.xml
This invention provides multiple improved designs and devices for Intra-spinal decompression implants that unlike other decompression implants on the market can be used on multiple spinal levels and different type of patients. The invented devices or systems will reduce surgery time by almost half an hour per spinal level and allows for the procedure to be done on local standby and on an out-patient basis, reducing the risk and cost, which are very beneficial to all.